The present invention relates to a multipurpose food service trolley, usable, in general, to set and clear tables for many guests and with numerous crockery items, in particular with glasses of multiple shapes, for each place.
Current trolleys have very limited capacities, simply allowing, for instance in clearing tables, the glasses to be set down, with their residual liquids, on their shelves. Since they are simply set down, the glasses run the risk of hitting each other or of being upset as the trolley is moved, with the frequent possibility of breaking.
The reduced capacity of current trolleys forces to increase their number, as well as that of personnel dedicated thereto, with the consequent increase in costs.
The object of the present invention therefore is to eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks.